Culturi
by KattiKit3
Summary: What would happen if Chelsea had broken the bonds of the Cullens and their witnesses? Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Rated T mainly for my paranoia for later chapters. For personal reasons this story has been put on hiatus until further notice. Sorry to everybody who was really into it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Rewrite**_

Bella's POV

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings" Edward whispered, "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here..." His eyes cut to me "Are you doing that?"

I smiled grimly at him "I am _all _over this."

Edward lurched away from me suddenly, his hand reaching our toward Carlisle. At the same time, I felt a much sharper jab against my shield where it wrapped protectively around Carlisle's light. Then I felt a tear...

Carlisle instantly fell to the ground spasming in pain. Right away, I knew that Jane made it through my shield. While trying to mend the tear in my shield, I suddenly started to wonder _why _I should fix the shield. Sure, Carlisle was in immense pain. And sure, we were standing up for my little Renesmee but maybe if we didn't fight- if we surrendered- The Volturi would let us keep her.

I let my shield drop and looked at Edward. Once again, it was as if he _could _read my mind.

"I think we should surrender" he said to me.

"I agree" I said quickly.

I took a couple of steps forward and called out softly "Aro" hoping he wouldn't be too upset that I was interrupting their council.

He turned around to face me swiftly "Yes, Bella?" He breathed, a smile lighting up his face,

"Edward and I have decided that we would like to surrender... conditionally of course" I said,

Aro smiled gleefully "Of course, dear Bella, what is it you want?"

"I want to be able to take Renesmee with us." I stated.

Aro creased his forehead "With you where?"

I looked at him confused "To Volterra" I said as if he should have known "And I want her to be safe."

Just then Alice came bounding into the clearing "She is not a threat to our existance. I found these two immortals to prove just that" she said pulling her own witnesses behind her.

Huilen and Nahuel told their story. Aro stood and listened thoughtfully through their story.

"It appears that there is no reason that you cannot bring little Renesmee with you." Aro said with a large grin on his face after the story was over.

I smiled back at him.

"Who, of your group, would like to join you, Bella?" Aro asked rubbing his hands together gleefully,

I turned around to look at our group of witnesses and family.

Of course, Edward stepped forward, with Jacob and Renesmee close behind, Alice stepped forward with her fingers entwined with Jaspers who stepped forward with her, Benjamin and Tia followed close behind her, Kate and Garret were next, Zafrina stepped forward to stand beside Jacob and Renesmee, Emmett stepped forward next, quickly followed by Rosalie, little Maggie walked forward slowly looking apologetically at Siobhan as she passed.

After that nobody else stepped forward. Many people looked grieved behind our little group.

Then Jacob barked and I saw his pack step forward from the line of werewolves behind the vampires to come stand with us. I heard somebody whine, I turned around to see Quil looking very depressed.

"Jake" I whispered. He looked over at me and I nodded at the depressed wolf and simply said "Claire."

Jacob nodded and barked again and the sad expression was quickly wiped off the wolf's face as he turned and loped back to the rest of the werewolves, still standing in a long straigh line.

"Very well" Aro said "Let us depart."

His guard and brothers left first followed by him.

Our new little group turned around once more to smile and wave sadly to the family we were leaving behind.

Then, as one, we turned and started walking towards our new life.

**A/N: So Chelsea broke their bindings and now they are going to be a part of the Volturi guard. Please review if you like it =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So here it is, the next chapter, I was excited about it so it's here a little earlier than I had planned on publishing it. I hope you all like it. This is were my paranoia for the T rating comes in. Also any and all mistakes are mine because I do not have a beta reader. If anybody is interested in the position IM me. Also I will be trying to post every Wednesday or Thursday at the latest but I am a single mother of a three year old so sometimes my timelines don't work out the way I plan them to and if I happen to be late with a chapter I will post 2 in one night to make up for it. So with no further ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Two: New Life **_

Bella's POV

"Aro requests your presence" I heard Jane's high voice say "both of you"

Edward and I looked at eachother then slowly stood from the bed and dressed. As I heard Jane retreat back down the corridor, I turned to Edward and said "You know, I swear Aro listens for us and then decides to summon us at the most inoppurtune times."

Edward laughed and said "Isn't that why we took the room farthest from the council room? So he couldn't hear us?"

"Still" I grumbled "he always interrupts... maybe one of our neighbors are his spies."

"Ha!" Edward exclaimed as he shrugged on his dark grey robe "Who? Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper? Emmett wouldn't let Aro interrupt us, it would get in the way of him being able to tease you. And Alice would just tell Jasper to send us an unromantic vibe if she just wanted us to stop."

"Humph" I conceded while buttoning up my matching grey cloak.

Edward and I clasped hands and left the room together to go meet our master in the council room.

It had been three months since the ill chosen battle in Forks against the Volturi. What we had been thinking still evades me sometimes. Life had been good since we moved to Volterra. We were free to live as we chose as long as we came when we were summoned and were there for our master if we were needed to protect against an attack, which as it turned out was more often than not. Aro even let us feed off animals instead of humans.

My shield had been getting stronger thanks to training that I was getting from Renata on how to keep my shield together through attacks. While we were both shields our shields were vastly different. At first it was hard for her to figure out how to teach me to control it since it was so diffferent from her own but after awhile it was easy. Aro tried to have others teach me but they just didn't get it the way Renata did. She was even helping me push the shield away from me altogether. My record for holding it was five minutes... of course it didn't help that I was always practicing it with Edward during our private time.

Once we reached the doors to the council room I saw two wolves laying on either side of the door. It was so strange to be walking through this stone structure full of vampires and just randomly seeing werewolves lounging around as if there was nothing wrong. Some spent most of their time outside the stone structure but most of them had grown accustom to the smell and simply became indifferent to it. They enjoyed being as close to our master as possible. It left all of us slightly on edge to be too far from him for too long.

We walked into the room saw Aro and kneeled in front of him and whispered "Master" to him as was customary whenever we were summoned.

"Rise, my dear ones." Aro said while standing and walking over to us. "I have grave news for us all. Somebody is raising another new born army. We got wind of it just this morning and I'm sure that you know how important it is that we put an end to it, don't you?"

"Yes, Master" Edward and I said together. Although, I for one was slightly confused seeing as how Aro almost always sent a certain group after new born armies. That group was made up of Jane, Alec (because they were always together in whatever they did), Felix, and Demetri. They have always been sent to deal with newborns, even before the ones that Victoria created in Seattle that the Cullens had dealt with instead of the Volturi, but I digress.

"I know you are wondering why I called you two here instead of the usual group that I send to deal with the newborns." Aro said while walking around Edward and me, "I know who created these newborns and I feel that this situation needs to be dealt with delicately and we all know Jane isn't the best at being delicate. I wish to send the two of you along with Alice, Jasper. Emmett and possibly a couple of the werewolves... I was thinking Jacob and Embry. I would rather have Jacob and Leah but I understand that Leah is Jacob's second in command and will probably have to stay here to watch over the rest of the pack. What do you say?"

"Of coursre, Master." Edward answered for both of us as I bit my lip worriedly.

"Bella, my dear, is there something wrong with that situation? I know you will probably be worried about leaving young Renesmee for that long but I'm sure Rosalie will be more than happy to take care of your lovely daughter while you are away." Aro said when he noticed I was nervous.

"No, Master, it's not that. I'm not worried about me being gone from Renesmee that I am worried about but Jake being away from her. It is both emotionally and physically painful for them to be apart for too long and I'm afraid if Jacob comes with he will bite first and ask questions later until he gets back to her. I'm not sure how delicate he'll be is all." I responded.

"I see your worry," Aro replied thoughtfully " Who would you suggest I send with you instead?"

This was a surprise. It wasn't very often that any of the elders asked for any of the guards opinions, especially if it was about who to send to enforce the laws.

"Well, even though Lea is beta I wouldn't suggest her, she's about as delicate as Jane and wouldn't do so well... maybe... Seth?" I said glancing quickly before looking back to Aro to make sure he wasn't angry with my choice.

"Hhmm..." Aro hummed while pursing his lips thoughtfully, "While I understand the pull of the imprint that Jacob has on Renesmee and that it will be terribly painful for him to be parted form her I don't know if I relish the idea of sending somebody as young as Seth out on a mission of this importance without his leader to show him how to act. Perhaps we should ask Jacob what he thinks is best. Summon him, Derek."

It was only then that I noticed the small vampire almost cowering in the corner behind the thrones where Marcus was sitting but where Caius was not so surprisingly missing (he tended to "accidently" miss most of the meetings that included any of us who came from Forks, he didn't like us very much).

Moments later both the small vampire and a half naked Jacob entered the Council Room. Jacob strode quickly to the middle of the room where Edward and I stood facing Aro kneeled down to the left of me and whispered with reverence "Master,"

"Rise, my dear pup." Aro said. He had taken to calling all the wolves 'pup' and the pack as a whole he called his 'puppy pack'. I wondered sometimes if it bothered any of the wolves to be called that but the one time I had asked Seth he had simply said that it didn't matter to them seeing as all the members of Jake's pack were all not legally adults anyways so they were kind of like puppies. He had also said that if Sam had been here that he probably be burning mad about being called that.

Jacob rose to his feet and stood beside me facing Aro. "We were discussing a situation which has arosen, my dear pup. A new born army is being raised to try to fight us and we were deciding who best to send out to eradicate the new borns with the best diplomacy. Obviously we could not send out the usual group for Jane wouldn't be very diplomatic about it. And Alec will not go withoug Jane so we were thinking of sending Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Embry, and possibly you. However, Bella had pointed out how painful it would be for you to be seperated for any amount of time from your dear Renesmee. She then suggested Seth seeing Leah is about as diplomatic as Jane is but I am not sure sending the young pup out on such an improtant mission would be wise. This would be his first fight against new borns, for he did not help you with the new borns that were created by Victoria. We were wondering what you thought would be the best course of action would be. It is your pack and therefore your decision."

For some reason I was suddenly under the impression that Jake was partaking in some part of test. I could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same way.

"Well, Master, while it would be very painful to be away from Nessie for and undetermined ammout of time, I know that if I do not go to eradicate this threat that I could be parted from my dear Nessie forever for the army could get to her easily enough if they do get here." Jake said.

Aro smiled at the answer that Jake gave "Very good, dear pup. Just make sure that while you are out there you don't let your eagerness to return to your imprint get in the way of your diplomacy, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Jake said.

"Derek, go summon the others so that we may discuss the details of this mission," Aro said over his shoulder to the cowering vampire.

However it proved to be pointless because at that moment Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Embry (still in wolf form) came striding to our side and kneeled (or crouched, in Embry's case) and said "Master" in unison.

Then Alice jumped up a milisecond before Aro told them to rise, "I saw us going on a trip, yes?"

"Yes, dear Alice, you will all be going on a trip to protect our entire family here and I wanted you all to be here while we discussed the deatails of this little trip," Aro said while beaming at Alice, she had always been his favorite. "So you might not like this mission very much, but I'm afraid it is something that must be done."

Aro looked at us all a little sadly, I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"This newborn army is growing in mass by the hour and it needs to be dealt with immediately. However, their creator, or rather creators, should be brought here instead of eradicated with the army. I need to speak with them rather than eradicate them. It is of the utmost importance that none of you lose your temper and take them out." he looked pointedly at Jake and Embry, "They are very important to me and I need them to stay alive... This is the part you won't like very much..."

Aro paused and suddenly both Edward and Alice gasped. "No!" Alice gasped.

"There must be some mistake. They wouldn't do this!" Edward said at the same time.

"What? Who is it?" I asked as my stomach sank even further.

"Esme and Carlisle." Aro was the one who answered my question.

That was the end of my sinking stomach. It couldn't sink any further than the floor which is where it had plummeted to after Aro had uttered those six syllables.

"But..." Jake started "You said the newborns were being created to come here and attack us, right? Why would Esme and Carlisle want to kill us? We were all family back in Forks and they know that we're here now so they have to know that we would most likely get hurt of die if they brought a newborn army here, so why would they?"

Suddenly Alice gasped again and Edward locked his jaw as he read whatever it was that Alice was seeing.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked Alice as calmly as he possibly could seeing as the people who had taken him in and taught him right from wrong were trying to assemble an army to come kill us all.

"It's Bella and Renesmee." Alice said "The way they see it if Bella and Nessie had never come into our lives we would all still be together now. They're coming here to kill them and anybody who get's in their way."

_**A/N 2: So before you guys go racing toward that review button to yell at me for making Carlisle and Esme into bad guys, just wait a few chapters and everything will make sense, I promise. I was debating if I wanted to write some future chapters in somebody other than Bella's point of view but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you would like some chapters from somebody elses point of view in the reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Leaving**_

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter three! This chapter is kind of boring for the most part but it is important in the long run, I promise! Once again all mistakes are mine as I still don't have a beta. And please, if you notice any mistakes that I missed let me know so I can go back and fix them. Well, I'm going to stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

My cold unbeating heart plummeted to the floor. I love Esme and Carlisle as if they were my blood relatives not just venom and marriage and yet here they were starting an army to try to kill me and my baby girl and any of my new family who got in the way.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't move a muscle. I was in shock.

"It's okay, Bella" Edward was saying to me "I won't let them hurt you. I'll kill every new born myself if I have to."

"And Carlisle and Esme?" I heard my voice asking through a tunnel "What if they come after me? You know as well as I that you wouldn't be able to hurt them."

He at least at the decency to look contrite. I knew that even if we did stop the newborn army there was every chance that I would not get out of this battle alive for the simple fact that even though my family would do just about anything to save me, most of them would be unable to hurt Carlisle and Esme.

"Now, don't fret dear ones, we have no reason to worry about hurting Carlisle and Esme." Aro reassured us "Between the seven of you I'm sure you will be able to convince them to come to Volterra willingly and with no harm coming to dear Bella along the way."

"Yes, Master." we said in unison.

"Now, prepare, dear ones, you will leave at nightfall." Aro said and clapped his hands together, then he dismissed us.

Obviously, mine and Edwards first stop was to see Renesmee and tell her that we would be leaving for awhile. Also quite obviously, this was Jake's first stop as well.

Renesmee was busy playing with Zafrina in the inner courtyard, that relationship with our move to Italy. Renesmee still loved trading pictures with Zafrina and I was glad that she would have somebody to look after her (other than Rose, of course) while we were gone.

As soon as she saw the three of us enter the courtyard she released Zafrina's hand and bounded over to us. She jumped right into Jacob's arms. She preferred to be held by him most of the time and I had gotten over it by now seeing in not too long she would be fully matured and would probably be marrying Jacob and would be held by him all the time.

She looked around at our sad faces and pressed her hand to Jake's neck and I knew she was wondering what was going on to make us all so somber.

"We're leaving for a little while, Nessie." Jake said to her but was quick to reassure her when he saw her pout "but we'll be back before you know it."

She looked to me and, not wanting to leave Jake's arms, asked "Why, Mama?"

"We're taking care of some business for Aro, but we really will be back before too long. It will be a quick trip, and besides, you have Zafrina to play with and Rose will take care of you while we are gone." I said trying not to let her see my worry or sadness.

"OK." she said. "Promise you will be back _very _soon?" She asked Jake while looking at him severely, knowing that if he made the promise it wouldn't be broken.

"Of course, Nessie, you know I can't stay away from you for very long." Jake said while hugging her close, and it was then that I realised that he was probably just as terrified of losing this battle as I was. If we lost Nessie would surely die as well as me, and her death would surely kill him as well.

She pulled away from him and jumped out of his arms into to mine to give me a big hug "I will miss you _very much, _Mama." She whispered in my ear before jumping into Edwards arms to give him a big hug.

After we were done telling Nessie goodbye, Edward and I left her in the courtyard with Jacob (who wanted to spend every second we had left in Volterra with her), and Zafrina so we could tell the rest of our family goodbye.

We went to see Rosalie first so that she would know that she needed to take care of Nessie for us while we were gone. However when we got there, Emmett had her indisposed so we decided to go look for Leah as Jake had asked us to find her and send her to him so that he could let her know that she would be in charge until we returned.

We soon found Leah in wolf form just coming in the sewer entrance into the part of the Keep that mainly only the wolves were ever in. We sent her on her way to Jake and as she was walking out the door Rose was walking in.

She looked torn as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug "I just can't believe Carlisle and Esme would do something like this. They always seemed so open to let us do whatever we wanted and now they're putting together an army of newborns to kill you and Renesmee because we decided to leave? It just doesn't make sense."

"It's true, Rose" Edward said while placing a hand on her shoulder "I saw Alice's vision of them creating them in my own head. It was strange though... But I'm sure it was real"

"Be safe while you're out there. And I promise to protect Renesmee with my own life, but I'm sure you already knew that." Rose said smiling at us.

"Thank you, Rose. We'll try to be back as soon as we can but Aro didn't really have any details for us on how big the army was or anything so we have no idea how long it will take to deal with them." I said.

"Just make sure you do your best." Rose said.

Before we knew it it was dusk and our little group were gathered together at the front door about to depart.

Aro glided into the entry way to bid us farewell. "Just remember to deal with the newborns but bring Carlisle and Esme back with you. I do not wish them any harm and I want to offer them the chance to surrender and become part of our family."

"Yes, Master." We said in unison once again and then we were on our way.

We ran out of the Keep and out of Volterra as a group Jacob in front and Embry bringing up the rear and us vampires in the middle.

As we ran all I could think was how I sincerely hoped that Carlisle and Esme would surrender and become part of our new family. Even if they did want Renesmee and me dead, I sitll loved them very much and wanted them to be part of our family. I knew that if they came back to Volterra with us that Chelsea would make them want to be a part of our family and that Jasper would help them into loving me and their granddaughter again.

We just had to convince them to come to Volterra with us and everything would be frine... Wouldn't it?

**A/N: Please review. I get really excited when I get reviews and it makes me want to write faster. I've decided that chapter 5 will be from Edwards POV because I really want to get into everybodies thoughts in that chapter and what better way than with a mind reader telling the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Unhappy Surprise**_

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 4! I wanted to make it longer but I think where I stopped made for a better ending for a chapter, so I hope you guys don't mind. Also the beginning of this chapter is in Bella's POV but the second part is in Jacob's POV because I was actually tempted to end the chapter where Bella's POV stopped but I didn't want the chapter to be that short. But I'm going to stop rambling now and let you get to the story. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

We ran straight through the night even though I was worried for the wolves, I knew we didn't need to sleep anymore but they did but Jacob assured me via Edward that they wanted to run through the night so we could get back to Volterra sooner.

Before we knew it we were back in America and it didn't take us very long to get to Forks after this.

Our first stop was, of course, The Cullen house but nobody was there. It didn't look like they had moved out though, they just looked to be gone for the day so we decided to do some scouting around to see if we could find any of their newborns.

I caught a scent that seemed vaguely familiar and followed it with Jake right beside me. I knew it was a vampire I was smelling but something about it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Jake and I followed the scent all through the woods but when we came to the end of the woods and the beginning of town we were unsure if we should continue to follow or go back and find a new trail to follow.

I looked back at Jacob to see what I could from his expression but I got my answer as soon as I turned around because he was already phased and buttoning up his shorts.

We walked side by side in silence trying to stay inconspicuous to the human eye. We followed the trail all the way to the police station and that's when I realized why it was so familiar; The Cullens had changed my father into a vampire.

I was going to kill them.

Jacob's POV

I knew as soon as we got to the police station that Bella was pissed. I'm not going to lie, I was too.

Who did these bloodsuckers think they were? Changing Bella's father to kill Bella and my Nessie. I wanted to rip their marble heads from their bodies with my bare hands.

I could see Bella fuming and remembered that Aro told us to bring Carlisle and Esme back to Volterra and not to take Justice into our own hands. By the way she was looking it didn't seem like she was going to follow that order.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist before she could take off in any direction to try to kill the Cullens. She started to fight against my grip but she wasn't as strong as she had been when she was first turned; She was still strong but I was holding my own pretty well.

"Remember what our master said, Bella." I whispered into her ear "We have to take Carlisle and Esme back to Volterra, we can't kill them. I know that them doing this was totally crossing the line but we have to obey him."

Suddenly Bella stopped fighting but I could still feel the tension in her entire body. I was about to let go of her waist when her hands grabbed mine to hold them where they were. "I know that I smell really bad and to be completely honest, so do you, but I think it would be best if you kept a hold of me right now. I think if you let go of me I'll disobey Aro and go find them and rip them apart."

I unwrapped one of my arms from around her waist and kept the other one wrapped bruisingly hard around her. It was probably a good thing she couldn't bruise anymore.

We started walking back towards the woods and back towards our group to tell them what we had found out.

As soon as were back in the woods I went to phase, then realized I would be unable to physically hold Bella back from going after the Cullens herself, so I stayed in my human shape even though I wanted to shift back so I could tell my pack what was going on so that Embry could tell our group and whoever wanted to could tell Aro back in Volterra. I knew we would have to talk to him as soon as possible. Bella wouldn't be able to kill Charlie and we should ask Aro to make an exception to the whole all newborns must die rule just this once. I was positive that he would do just about anything to make Bella happy, she was one of his favorites. She was also kind of our glue. I had a feeling that if she walked away from the Volturi the rest of us would follow and I knew Aro wouldn't like that at all.

Before we knew it we were back at the Cullen house. Edward noticed us right away and rushed over to ask what was wrong.

Before he could even get a question out I growled "They turned Charlie." I could hear Bella growl beside me as I said the words out loud.

I heard Alice gasp from across the lawn and Edward ground his teeth together. Embry bared his teeth in anger while Emmett started punching a nearby boulder into rubble. Then, we all started to calm down. I looked over to Jasper and knew right away that he was controlling our emotions. Before I could say anything Bella said "Jasper don't. It wouldn't be healthy for us to keep these feelings bottled up just for them to explode once we get in contact with Esme and Carlisle."

As soon as she was done talking I felt as pissed as I had when I first found out again. I couldn't believe they would do this to their supposed family.

I knew that if we wanted to take them back alive we would have to keep Bella far from them but looking around the lawn, I wasn't sure which one of us _could _be trusted with them. I could tell that we were all extremely pissed that they would do this to Bella. To Renesmee. Hell, even to Charlie.

"Embry." I said and he looked at me "Have somebody tell Aro as soon as possible." He nodded.

Not even a minute later Edwards phone was ringing. He answered it before the first ring was even over "Master."

We could all hear Aro on the other end saying _Tell Bella to remain calm. We were afraid they might try something like this to try to shake you all up. You guys do not have to kill Bella's father. Bring him back with the Cullens and we will teach him how to behave. Do not let anybody else know that you saved him from the battle. Make it seem as if one of you changed him. If anybody asks, say Alice had a vision that he would be very useful to the Volturi if he was an immortal and so you changed him to help your master. Do you understand, Edward?_

"Yes, Master." Edward said before hanging up with Aro. "Did everyone hear?" He asked of our group.

None of answered knowing he already knew that we all had.

He looked at Bella "Don't worry, my love, we do not have to harm Charlie. We can take him to Volterra with us to be part of our family."

"I didn't want this life for him, though." She answered him.

"I know, but we must make the best of a bad situation." Suddenly he jerked his head to look at Alice who had frozen in place. "Jacob, phase." He ordered me "We're going to have some newborns here in a few seconds."

I didn't even bother taking off my shorts before I phased into wolf form. I didn't want to even think of trying to go up against some newborns in human form. They were hard enough to fight in wolf form last time I knew it would be even harder to fight them in human form.

Suddenly I was bombarded with the thoughts of my pack snarling at the Cullens for changing Charlie. I snarled at them _shut up or phase human. I'm going to need to concentrate._ Everybody but Embry phased human after that. I knew they were all too upset to shut up enough to let me concentrate so instead they phased.

Soon we heard what sounded like a group of about ten vampires leaping over the stream in the back of the Cullens house and we braced ourselves to fight them with all we had.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did. Just as a reminder, next chapter will be completely in Edward's POV so that I can really get into people's heads. Once again, please review. Reading the reviews kind of make my day =)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The First Wave**_

**A/N: So here it is, Chapter 5. I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than please forgive any and all mistakes that you might find. Enjoy!**

Edwards POV:

We stood in defensive positions completely ready to fight these newborns who were created by my family to kill my family. It was all very confusing. I just didn't understand how kind Carlisle and loving Esme could do this to us. They always said that it was up to us to choose how we wanted to live. Even that time that I rebelled against Carlisle and went off on my own he never tried to stop me; he was disappointed in me, sure, but he let me make my own decisions. And now, he wasn't? It just didn't seem right.

Suddenly I was bombarded with the thoughts of the newborns that were heading in our direction. They could all smell the wolves and they were all wondering what they could be. They also smelled us vampires and I could hear a few of them rejoicing about finding their _masters _again.

So that was what Carlisle and Esme really wanted. They wanted to use this newborn army not only to kill Bella and Nessie but to kill everybody in Volterra, so they could have all the power that the Volturi had now. They could make it illegal to feed off humans if they wanted, they could make every vampire in the world a vegetarian. They could rule vampires, werewolves, and humans in a short amount of time if they played their cards right. They could be unstoppable.

Soon the ten newborns were right in front of us, they were surprised to see us their I could read that in their minds and in their body language since they all stopped dead at the sight of us. They all cast their eyes about warily and one brave one decided to speak up.

"Who are you?" the brave male asked "and where are our master and mistress?"

"We have been sent by the Volturi to decimate this newborn army and to take Carlisle and Esme to Volterra to under go questioning by the true masters of vampires, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who will then decide what their punishment for their crime will be." Bella said in a very authoritative voice to the newborn army with her head held high so there was no question about which group was in the position of authority.

"Over our dead bodies" hissed the male who had spoken up before but before he could even try to attack us Embry had taken him down and ripped him apart then jumped back just in time for Jasper to throw his lighted match onto the body parts.

"That can be arranged" Emmett growled menacingly to the others. The rest of the newborns did look very apprehensive and even there thoughts sounded slightly afraid of this new force that they had apparently never heard of before, but they had my respect because almost as soon as the fear entered their heads it had left and loyalty to their _masters _took precedence. It was really too bad that we had to take them out, they would have been very loyal to the true masters if allowed the chance. But the Volturi didn't make exceptions... at least not to the public knowledge and it would stay that way.

I scanned the crowd in front of us quickly and saw tha Charlie was not among them so I knew that there were more out there somewhere and I also knew that we would have to take care of them before we could leave.

A millisecond or less had passed since the male newborn had been destroyed and that is when the battle between the remaining nine newborns and us began. It was clear that they had not been trained in fighting techniques because even though they were stronger than us we were able to take them out quite quickly.

We were scouring around for any body parts that we might have missed to throw into the fire when we heard a car approaching the house. We all turned as one to see who it was.

I could hear their thoughts before we could see their car and knew it was the two we had been waiting for. I wondered how upset they would be when they saw that we had decimated part of their army. Then I heard somebody elses thoughts. They had Charlie with them.

Charlie's thoughts were confused and slightly frightened, it was obvious that they hadn't changed him very long ago and that he had no idea what to think of all this.

I was momentarily confused by the outraged thoughts going through Carlisle and Esme's head's. They were acting as if they couldn't believe this had happened. They had probably figured the Volturi would send somebody soon and had trained their thoughts to remain as innocent as possible in case they had sent me with.

Soon the car rounded the corner and I could see the shocked looks cross their faces and hear the shocked thoughts running through their heads. Apparently they hadn't thought they we would have made such quick work of their newborns... or they hadn't thought that Aro would have sent the seven of us together without some sort of escort. I was having a hard time grasping onto their thoughts because the other six were suddenly all shouting in my head in fury.

_ How dare they act like they care about us again all of a sudden _Emmett was thinking.

_They are feeling all innocent like what they did wasn't completely wrong _Jasper thought.

_They are going to try hugging us all and act all happy that we are here _Alice thought to me.

All that the two wolves could do was growl in their heads and out loud. They could both see Charlie in the backseat of the car. The wolves had always been very close to Charlie and they were more upset about him being changed than any thing else, I could tell.

We all braced ourselves as the three vampires got out of their car. I could hear Bella growl behind me and I just hoped that she wouldn't try to fight her way through the rest of us who were in front of her to try to get to Carlisle and Esme to try to kill them.

"Well" Carlisle spoke up as he stepped out of the car "This is quite a lovely surprise." He had the audacity to grin at us.

"Cut the crap, Carlisle" I heard Bella spit from behind me "Just tell us where the rest of your precious newborns are so we can kill them and take you back to Volterra to face the Volturi for the horrendous crime you have committed."

Carlisle's grin fell from his face and Esme stopped midstep on her way to hug us in greeting at her harsh words. "What newborns, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently "We haven't turned anybody."

**A/N: Okay so please don't totally hate me but I decided to split this chapter into two separate chapters. =/. I promise I will get the next chapter up early next Wednesday but until then please Review! Also I'm sorry if anybody was looking forward to some really good fight scenes or anything but I'm not really good at writing fight scenes. Remember to Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I know, I'm a horrible author! But I swear it wasn't my fault! My computer totally crashed and like a dummy I didn't back up my files so I lost all my finished chapters and now have to rewrite them. I will get the chapter uploaded as soon as I get it refinished. I just got my computer fixed and up and running today so I haven't gotten a chance to write it yet but I will get it done and uploaded by Monday at the latest. Sorry for uploading an A/N as a chapter but I wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will be here soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six: Confusion**_

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter in Edwards POV. Not much to say other than please ignore all mistakes. And as always Enjoy!**

Edwards POV

The confusion on Carlisle's face was echoed in his head as well as Esme's. They were good, they really acted as if they had no idea what we were talking about. They had obviously schooled themselves to protect their actual thoughts from us.

_Are you sure they actually did this? They look awfully shocked at this accusation. _I heard Emmett think.

I had to agree, they were acting very strangely about the whole thing and their thoughts weren't giving away any clues... No. I had seen Alice's vision with my own eyes... well mind's eye anyway. I replayed it in my head to remind myself that they were in fact guilty

_Esme lured a man down an alley telling him her car was broke down and she needed his help. Once they were in the darkest part of the alley, Carlisle swept in behind the man pulling his head back and burying his teeth in his neck as Esme kept her hand over the man's mouth to keep him from crying out as she looked around nervously to make sure nobody could see._

_ After the man had slipped into unconsciousness Carlisle threw him over his shoulder and carried him to a black car a little ways up the alley and threw him in the backseat. _

_ Esme climbed in the passenger side as Carlisle got behind the wheel. They drove for a while and it had been impossible to see where they were going. They pulled up to some building that was blurry (_That had been the strange part of the vision. Why couldn't Alice see where they were going in her vision or what they building looked like.) _and unloaded the man from the backseat. They carried him inside and up a staircase to lay him in a bed then went down the staircase and another one to a room swarming with dozens upon dozens of newborns._

_ "It won't be much longer before we are able to kill Bella and Renesmee for taking our family away." Esme had breathed to Carlisle as they watched their newborns._

That's where the vision had ended. Fading away fuzzily before it went completely black in Alice's head. I assume that they'd had a slight slip in their composure to let that little vision slip into Alice's mind but had gained it back quick enough that we didn't know exactly how many newborns they had or where they were being kept.

"Well, Alice's visions have been telling us differently." Bella said to them. "You will remain here, with Charlie, and Jake and Jasper will stay here as your guards while we track down the rest of the newborns and kill them. We will then return for the three of you to bring you back to Volterra with us to face your punishment."

With that Bella turned away. I could tell she wasn't ready to face Charlie as a vampire yet so I didn't push her.

Jasper didn't say a word as he ushered Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie onto the porch then stood guard with Jacob at the foot of the stairs watching the three of them intently and sussing out their emotions.

The remaining five of us split up to try to search out scents. "I think I've got something!" Bella called and I went over to her. I could smell the scent of twenty or more vampires leading away from the house and into the woods. The others were by us in a flash.

"This might just be it." I said. "I haven't been able to smell anything else."

The rest agreed that they hadn't found anything either. I looked over to where Esme and Carlisle were sitting and they finally had the sense to look nervous, though their thoughts were still shielded from telling the truth. "Jasper, Jake, we're going to follow this trail and see where it leads. If we need back up we'll come back, otherwise we'll be back as soon as the problem is taken care of."

With nods from both the vampire and the wolf the rest of us took off at a sprint into the woods following the scent.

When we got to the place where the scent was the strongest, I was appalled. It was mine and Bella's cottage that Esme had given her as a birthday gift. I could tell just by the look on Bella's face that she was horrified by this as well.

Sure enough we could hear the sounds of vampires moving around inside the small cottage, they must have been pretty cramped in there unless Carlisle and Esme had cleared out the closet in mine and Bella's old room to make space for the newborns.

_I think we will be able to take them, it doesn't sound like too many. _I heard Emmett think.

_We will win the fight with these newborns without a problem _Alice thought alongside him.

_I wish I could be there for this but I think you will be able to take them no problem without us. _I heard Jake's thought through the pack link.

Dimly I heard Bella think as she pushed her shield away _...should be... piece of cake... let's fight._

Everybody was looking to me and I confirmed their thoughts with a nod. Slowly and quietly we made our way to the back of the house and over the wall so we were in the garden outside mine and Bella's old room while Embry stood guard at the front door to catch any newborns who tried to escape the fight.

We took no time jumping into the house and taking out the twenty odd newborns in there and Embry got another five that tried escaping. It took us about a half hour in all to get them all then another ten minutes to gather up the body parts and setting the pile of them on fire.

We made our way quickly back and Bella walked right up to Carlisle and Esme with Jasper close at her back to stop her if he needed to. "Are there anymore newborns that we need to know about. Tell us the truth because if you don't, not even the punishment Aro dishes out to me will deter me from ripping you apart limb from limb and don't think that you will be able to get away lying to us, we _will _know if you lie."

"No," Carlisle spoke up quietly "That's all the newborns, but you must know, Bella, we didn't turn them, they just kept showing up here saying that they knew we had changed them and we sent them to your cottage until we could figure out who was turning them and they promised to feed only off of animals as long as we didn't destroy them.

"I only believe the first part of your statement, Carlisle." Bella spat at him "Let's go home you guys. I miss our family."

Everybody else quickly agreed. We made Carlisle and Esme ride astride Embry and Jake not trusting them to just run with us.

Bella approached Charlie tentatively and said "I know this is a lot to take in, but if you could just run with us to Volterra we can explain everything there, okay?

"Sure, Bella. I am only here now because of Carlisle and Esme. I remember them changing me too but they acted as if they had no idea what I was talking about when I approached them today. I want to know what's going on as much as you do right about now." He said and put his arm around Bella.

Bella nodded and with that we all took off running in the direction of home. "Jacob, I said let them know we're coming home." I said as we ran. Within a few minutes I read Aro's response out of Jacob's head through the pack mind. It was a smile and an urge for us to hurry home to him, our master.

We all picked up the pace.

**A/N: Okay so I got it up faster than I thought because as it turns out I had a large part of this chapter saved in my email, thank goodness!. Somebody reviewed and asked if Aro and Bella were going to have more interaction in the future since I put the two of them as the main characters and I just wanted to let every one know that as soon as they get back to Volterra there will be plenty of interaction between Bella and him. Please review!**


End file.
